


Without You

by Miasen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Lemon, Love, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's heart is breaking and he doesn't know how he can stop it from shattering completely. He's not ready for this, isn't ready to let Sasuke go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Note

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in respons to a prompt found over on otpprompts on tumblr. (Link to prompt found at the bottom of the fic, because it kinda gives away what happens in Part One.) My NaruSasu muses instantly jumped into action when I saw this, so I ended up writing a three-shot out of it. 
> 
> Prepare yourself for angst and smut pretty much. You know, all the good stuffs. <3

Naruto hummed to himself as he let himself into Sasuke's apartment, knowing he was going to rub the fact that Sasuke had forgotten to lock his door in his face later on, since Sasuke usually nagged at him for the very same thing. He waltzed into the living room, hoping to surprise him. It was their six month anniversary, and he had everything all planned out. Dinner reservations, awesome present, and if he were to be honest he look particularly hot this evening clad in his best dress pants and a white shirt that showed off his broad shoulders perfectly. Oh, he was so getting laid tonight.  
  
Sasuke wasn’t in the living room though, nor was he in the kitchen. Naruto kept on searching through the apartment until he came to the bedroom. Peering inside he heard the sound of the shower running. He was contemplating pulling off his clothes and joining Sasuke, but knew that it would only lead to them screwing each other's brains out, and then they’d miss out on their dinner reservations.  
  
Smiling as he planned what he’d do to his boyfriend when they got home later tonight he walked back into the living room and jumped onto the couch to wait for Sasuke.  
  
It took him all but two minutes before he got bored. He started fidgeting. Why the hell was Sasuke taking so long in the shower, did it really take this long to wash his hair and balls? Jeez.  
  
Naruto leaned over the armrest of the couch, remembering that Sasuke kept some magazines on the small side table there. Sure, they were all boring magazines, but when in need…  
  
Naruto leafed through the small stack, but discarded all of them. Then he saw a notepad lying next to them, and figured he could draw Sasuke a picture. Maybe a nude one. Could one draw nude stick figures?  
  
Grabbing the pad and the pen next to his he snuggled up on the couch again. He was surprised to see his name on top of the page the pad was open to, and rather than flip to a blank page he quickly scanned the one he was looking at.  
  


_Naruto_

I’m breaking it off.

Please don’t hate me.

-Sasuke

  
It took Naruto a full minute to comprehend just exactly what he was reading. Sasuke’s handwriting was easily recognisable with its neat loops, so it was apparent that he was the one who had written it. Naruto blinked slowly, a part of him hoping that when he opened his eyes again it would just be a grocery list he was looking down on. The message didn't change one bit, the words spelling out the harsh truth.  
  
His eyes started tingling with the promise of tears as the realisation hit him. Sasuke… wanted to break up with him? And he had wanted to do it by note? What had he intended to do, mail it to him? Tape it to his front door? Ball it up and throw it at his face?  
  
That fucking asshole! They’d been together for six months, and not only did he want to break up with him on a fucking piece of paper like a pussy, he wanted to do it on their anniversary? Naruto angrily rubbed his eyes. He was not going to cry, not in front of Sasuke.  
  
Fuck, Naruto was just… in shock. He’d thought they were doing great together. Sure, they fought at times, glorious fights with yelling and throwing things, but they always ended up with really, _really_ good make-up sex afterwards.  
  
Naruto noticed the pad shaking in his hands, and it took him a moment to realise that it was because his hands were trembling. He was not ready for this, was not ready to let Sasuke go. It had taken him forever to get him to go out with him, he’d had to pull out all the tricks in his book, and even though he’d initially been attracted to him because he was fucking gorgeous, and smart and intriguing, he’d learned so much more and had fallen deeply in love with the man. And although Sasuke was never one to talk about feelings Naruto had truly believed he’d felt the same way.  
  
Screw this shit. Naruto wasn’t going to give up this easily. He was going to show Sasuke that breaking up was a horrible idea. And if the bastard still wanted to break up with him he could damned well do it to his face. Naruto was not going to accept a lousy note.  
  
Full of resolve he placed the notepad and pen right back where he’d found it and walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.  
  
A couple of minutes later he heard the bedroom door open. He’d used those minutes to compose himself, and plastered a grin on his face as he walked out into the living room again to greet his boyfriend.  
  
Sasuke’s hair was damp, hanging into his eyes as he worked on buttoning up his jeans. He hadn’t put on a shirt yet, and wasn’t it just mean to flaunt the goods right in front of him like that, making Naruto want nothing more than to throw himself at him?  
  
Sasuke froze when he realised he wasn’t alone in the apartment, hands stopping mid action, leaving enough buttons undone that Naruto could tell there was no underwear underneath those pants. Dammit, why the hell did Sasuke have to look so damned good when he was trying to think of a way to make him realise that breaking up would be a shitty idea?  
  
Naruto tore his eyes away from Sasuke’s body and caught his gaze instead.  
  
“Hey babe, happy anniversary,” he said sweetly. It was hard not to catch the shock that flashed over Sasuke's face when he realised what day it was.  
  
“Forgot did you?” Naruto continued, rising from the couch to walk over.  
  
“Yeah...“ Sasuke answered, and Naruto saw how his gaze suddenly moved to the side table where the note laid, looking undisturbed. Seemingly coming to the conclusion that Naruto hadn’t seen the note and didn’t know anything about his plans he seemed to relax enough to remember to finish buttoning up his pants.  
  
“Never mind, I don’t care that much about anniversaries anyways. Got you a present though.”  
  
Naruto pulled a small box out of his pocket and tossed it unceremoniously towards Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke grabbed it and for a moment just stared down at it in all its orange glory. Sure, the wrap job was a bit subpar, but the present itself was awesome. Naruto had fretted about it for a couple of weeks, wanting the perfect present for their first anniversary. Seemed like Sasuke had fretted about something else altogether.  
  
“You gotta open it,” Naruto prompted.  
  
Sasuke looked up at him for a moment before turning back to the box, carefully peeling away the orange wrapping paper. It fell to the ground in a crumpled mess. The box inside was a non-descript black.  
  
Naruto felt awful. He’d been looking forward to seeing the look on Sasuke’s face, imagining how happy he’d be, but now all he could think about was that note and how maybe Sasuke wouldn’t even like it, because apparently he didn’t even like him anymore. If he’d liked him at all? Naruto hated the thoughts that was churning in his mind. Maybe Sasuke had never really liked him and had wanted to break up for a while already? Had Naruto been that blind?  
  
“Oh,” he heard and was pulled away from his thoughts again.  
  
Sasuke had opened the box and now he was staring into it, his lips forming a soft _‘o’_. It was exactly the reaction Naruto had been hoping for, but instead of being happy he felt sick to his stomach.  
  
He waited for Sasuke to say something, but dark eyes were staring into the box, seeing the blue crystal lying there, the jewel Naruto had carried around his neck since he was a kid. He had wanted Sasuke to have it, to show how much he meant to him, and Sasuke knew the significance behind it, knew how precious that necklace was to Naruto.  
  
“I wanted you to have it,” Naruto explained. Sasuke looked up at him. It seemed like he tried to say something, but then he hesitated, looking conflicted. His face looked pained. Probably from the guilt he better be feeling right then.  
  
“You seem weird. Is there anything you want to tell me?” Naruto said, hearing the defensive tone his voice had taken on.  
  
Sasuke opened his mouth, but then he shook his head. “Just… thank you.”  
  
Naruto just shrugged it off like it was nothing. “I’ve reserved a table at that French place you wanted to go to. You can go tonight right?”  
  
Sasuke just nodded, his gaze flickering away from Naruto's.  
  


***

  
Dinner was awkward. Sasuke made no mentions of the note or wanting to break up, but things were tense as hell. Naruto had wanted to woo Sasuke, to show him that it was a fucking awful idea to break up, but he was too upset to be charming. Did he really want to be with someone who obviously didn’t want to be with him? He had taken a quick trip to the bathroom before they left Sasuke’s apartment, and had noticed that Sasuke had removed the note, presumably to hide it from him. Whether it was because he had realised what a shitty time to breakup it was, or because he had changed his mind Naruto had no idea, but he suspected the first. When Sasuke made a decision he usually stuck to it.  
  
He spent the entire evening just waiting for Sasuke to man up and just break up with him face to face, but it never happened. Sasuke just picked at his food, looking nervous. To be honest it pissed Naruto off. By now he wanted the fight. Wanted Sasuke to tell him to his face so he can tell him what a fucking idiot he was.  
  
The tension kept on building through the night, and Sasuke had to have noticed that something was up, but he made no mention of it.  
  
They barely made it back into Sasuke’s apartment before Naruto just couldn’t take it anymore. They were standing in the living room, and Sasuke hadn’t said a word to him since they’d paid the check. Any plans to charm Sasuke or wait for him to man up just flew out the window as his temper ran away with him.  
  
“You are a fucking pussy, you know that right?” he spat out.  
  
Sasuke’s eyes widened and he sputtered, but didn’t actually answer.  
  
“I saw the note, asshole. Way to go, breaking it off in a fucking _letter._ What, you don’t have the balls to say it to my face? Has things been bad enough that you have to leave me a fucking note without a fucking explanation?” Naruto fumed. His hands fisted by his side as he ached to just sock Sasuke. He wanted to show him just how much it hurt to read that note. He didn’t do it though, didn’t want to sink to that level.  
  
“I didn’t know how to say it,” Sasuke said. His voice was eerily cold, as if he had drawn a shield over himself and his emotions.  
  
“So, you got any actual reasons? Found someone else? Am I not smart enough for you? Not good-looking enough to reach your impossible Uchiha standards?” Naruto wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer, but at the same time he needed to know.  
  
“No!” Sasuke exclaimed.  
  
“Then _why?_ ” Naruto asked pointedly. He really had no idea what had made Sasuke change his mind about them; he thought things had been going well. Any fights had been quickly resolved with amazing make-up sex, and Naruto cared a lot about Sasuke, just like he had thought Sasuke felt about him. Sasuke had never been the type to talk about emotions or feelings, but Naruto hadn’t thought he wanted to break up, he just thought it was Sasuke being his usual stoic self.  
  
“Because…” Sasuke started, voice trailing off.  
  
“Well?” Naruto asked, impatient.  
  
“Because I don’t love you,” Sasuke said quietly, and Naruto felt his world shatter. Somehow he thought that it was the one answer that could possibly hurt the most, because that just cemented that fact that Naruto wasn’t good enough.  
  
He felt tears pricking his eyes, and hated it. He didn’t want Sasuke to see him break down. Sasuke noticed though, of course he did, and stretched a hand towards Naruto as if to comfort him. Naruto batted the hand away. He couldn’t deal with that now, the pity.  
  
“Naruto, I didn’t mean for this--”  
  
“Just shut up!” Naruto yelled. Any idea he had of showing Sasuke what an idiot he was for wanting to leave was gone. All that was left was hurt. A deep ache that clawed at his chest.  
  
Naruto turned around and hurried towards the front door. His hands shook as he grasped the doorknob, but he got it open and half-ran outside. He expected Sasuke to follow him, to explain or apologise or something, but as he jumped into the car and cast one last look up at the apartment there was no one following him. He was all alone.

 

TBC

 

 [The Prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/109221499161/imagine-your-otp-breaking-up-on-the-day-of-their)


	2. Dirty Secret

  
The hum of people around him was pointedly ignored in favour of the tumbler of amber liquid standing in front of him on the bar. No ice, because what was the point in possibly diluting your drink when all you wanted was to get drunk enough to forget?  
  
Pale fingers closed around the glass and he quickly lifted it to his lips, downing the entire thing, feeling the familiar burn as it flowed down his throat. The bartender was there to refill it the moment the glass connected with the bar again. It was a familiar rhythm now, as the bartender had gotten to know him well these last months.  
  
Sasuke huffed out a mock laugh. The bartender was pretty much the closest thing he had to a friend right now, and all he did was pour bourbon and lay off the chitchat. The bartender had long since learned that Sasuke preferred silence and solitude when drinking. He didn’t want companionship, didn’t deserve it. He just wanted enough alcohol that his brain shut off for a moment. He knew it wasn’t very healthy, but he didn’t care. Screw his liver; there was no reason for him to grow old anyways. With the way he was working he’d probably get a heart attack years before his liver gave out, and he didn’t really care either way. It’s not like there’s anything to live for in his life anyways.  
  
Sasuke Uchiha’s life was one big, deliberate scam. On the surface he was one of the two golden Uchiha heirs, ready to take over for the great Fugaku Uchiha when he deemed them ready. With sharp suits, sharper minds and sharpest of all a ruthlessness needed to survive in the rough world of business they were destined for success. On the board of Uchiha Enterprises at the young age of twenty-five Sasuke was looked up to by everyone. Women wanted him and men wanted to be him.  
  
If only they knew. Knew how empty he was, nothing but a hollow shell of a man, all appearances and nothing inside. The success was just a mirage, something he projected for the world to keep them all believing in the great hoax that was Sasuke Uchiha.  
  
With a fresh drink in his hand he leaned back on the barstool, stretching a back aching from hours spent at the office. In his peripheral vision he caught a flash of vibrant blond hair, and he stopped breathing for a second. It was a surprise, because he was hardly drunk enough to start imagining him just yet, that rarely happen until later in the night. _Naruto._ The one thing in his life that had been good, and he’d had to give it up.  
  
He downed the drink, fingers clutching the empty glass as he finally dared to look towards what he assumed was his mind messing with him. It would hardly be the first time he had seen a random blond and mistaken it for Naruto. This time was different though, this time it actually was Naruto. Sasuke’s eyes widened fractionally as he stared. It was not the alcohol conjuring up images of what he was so desperate to see, it really was him. Just as beautiful and vibrant as Sasuke remembered him. Head thrown back as he laughed at something his companion said, smile on his face. He looked… happy.  
  
Sasuke knew he should be glad that Naruto found happiness without him, but it only made the aching hole where his heart used to be throb in phantom pains. Naruto seemed to have found someone new, someone who wasn’t too much of a coward to be with him. The man next to Naruto was broad shouldered, had short brown hair just as messy as Naruto’s own, and bright red tattoos on his face that for the oddest reason seemed to look natural on him. He had an easy smile on his face, and they look so comfortable around each other, like they’d known each other a lifetime. Sasuke couldn’t look away as the two of them talked and laughed. Sasuke ached for what he could have had if the world hadn't been such a cruel place.  
  
Angrily Sasuke pushed away his glass. He didn’t want the alcohol, didn’t want to dull the pain. It was his fault he lost Naruto, he deserved the pain. He should have stood up to his father, shouldn’t have allowed the great Fugaku Uchiha to bully him into giving up the one good thing in his life just because the obligation to his family came before his love life.  
  
He was not even upset over his own pain and loss; he was upset because he remembered the pain on Naruto’s face. Naruto had never been able to hide his emotions; one of the things Sasuke had appreciated the most about him. Sasuke grew up in a world where emotions were a bad thing, something you should hide behind thick shields and never allow anyone to know about. Naruto was different though. Every emotion flashed over his face, a grin when he was happy, a frown when he was upset, and a glint to his eyes when he was up to no good. Naruto never bothered to hide anything, and it was such a relief for Sasuke never to have to second guess anything about him, Naruto was just… real.  
  
He thought back to the look of utter devastation on Naruto’s face when he’d told him that he didn’t love him anymore. The pain was so apparent on that beautiful face. He’d had to battle with himself when Naruto left. He wanted nothing more than to run after him and tell him that it was all a lie, that he loved him more than he had ever loved anyone, or ever would love anyone.  
  
He hadn’t though. He had stood frozen in shock as Naruto left, unable to do anything. Nothing he could say would’ve made it better anyways. He had utterly ruined what they had.  
  
Now the pain of losing Naruto was gnawing at his soul again. He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from him. He was just as handsome as ever, golden and strong and pure. Sasuke desperately wished that it was him sitting next to Naruto, making him laugh like that.  
  
Suddenly Naruto shifted, as if he noticed eyes on him, and blue eyes locked on Sasuke’s dark brown. Sasuke saw the surprise flash over Naruto’s face for a moment before it faded for a look of caution. Sasuke shrunk in on himself, remembering a time when whenever Naruto saw him that face would split in a happy grin.  
  
Sasuke looked away, too embarrassed to hold his gaze. Quickly he left some money on the bar and slid off the stool, grabbing his suit jacket as he headed towards the exit. He had lost the desire for alcohol, and didn’t want to subject Naruto to himself right now. Naruto deserved all the happiness in the world, and he had no right to mess with that. He just hoped the brown-haired man would treat him well.  
  
It was chilly outside, so he pulled on his jacket and walked down the sidewalk. He was in no state to drive, so he figured he should find a cab and go home to spend yet another restless night trying to forget the disgusting sham he was.  
  
Lost in thoughts he was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, halting him. He figured he shouldn’t really be surprised when he saw Naruto standing there, looking worried. Naruto was always so selfless, so of course he’d come check up on him. Even if Sasuke was a complete asshole Naruto would still be concerned about him.  
  
“Sasuke, are you okay?” he asked, and the sound of his voice after several long months without was like a breath of fresh air.  
  
Sasuke was too shocked to answer; he just stared at Naruto, marvelling over just how blue his eyes were. He’d forgotten, and now he couldn't think, couldn't talk, just stared into them, completely captivated.  
  
“You look like shit,” Naruto stated bluntly when Sasuke didn’t say anything.  
  
Sasuke knew Naruto was right. He had spent the entire day in meetings, and no amount of concealer would be able to hide the dark bags underneath his eyes from not sleeping well in… forever. He felt grey, and dull. His mother fretted about it whenever she saw him, but he hadn't really cared. He got out of bed every day, spent at least twelve hours in the office, put up the image of the dutiful son. They should be happy with that. It’s all they wanted of him anyways, to continue on his father’s legacy.  
  
“You should go back to your date,” Sasuke said dully.  
  
“What, Kiba? I’m not dating Kiba; he’s just a friend from work.”  
  
Sasuke knew he wasn’t allowed to feel the relief that flooded through him right then. He wanted Naruto to be happy, he truly did. He just wished he could have been the one he was happy with.  
  
“Sasuke. What happened, really?” Naruto asked, and there was no mistaking what he was referring to.  
  
Sasuke’s hands fisted at his side, and he tensed. He wanted to tell Naruto, wanted to confess everything and beg for forgiveness, but nothing had changed. His dad was still a homophobe that would not acknowledge that his son was anything other than normal. Apparently he preferred Sasuke miserable and alone rather than gay and happy. Anything to make sure their facade was kept intact.  
  
Sasuke hated that facade more than anything, to have to play a role of successful business man, when all he felt like was a shadow of himself. Why should it matter so much what anyone thought of him? Sasuke just wanted to stop pretending and _break._ He had been so close to doing so for months already, just wanting to give up. Say screw it to family and responsibilities and just do something just for himself.  
  
Naruto must have seen the anguish on his face, because he tightened his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder for a moment.  
  
“I’m taking you home,” he stated, and Sasuke just didn’t have the energy to argue as Naruto led him to his car.  
  


***

  
  
Neither of the two talked at all on the drive back to Sasuke’s apartment. Sasuke just stared down at his lap, noting how his fingers were clenched around his knees as if to steady himself.  
  
Inside Naruto led Sasuke over to the couch and placed him on it as he vanished into the kitchen, coming back out with two steaming cups of coffee minutes later. Sasuke accepted the cup, but didn't drink, just cradled the warmth in his hands. He wasn’t drunk so he didn’t really need the caffeine to clear his head. He was just… shitty. Tired and sad and broken. And now Naruto was with him, and it just filled him with regret, because it felt so right to have him here again, like a piece of him was finally back.  
  
For a while they just sat there on either side of the three-seater couch, Naruto giving him space and silently drinking his own coffee. Sasuke took a few sips of his own cup before he placed it on the table, his stomach rebelling to the thought of ingesting anything.  
  
“Sasuke, what's wrong?” Naruto finally asked.  
  
Where was the Naruto he remembered so well, brash and loud? He would have demanded answers, not asked so politely. Things had definitely changed the four or so months since they last saw each other.  
  
Sasuke had no idea what to say. He had lied to Naruto once, and that had only given him pain. Naruto would not appreciate more lies, would probably see right through them.  
  
He picked at the skin around his nails, absentmindedly noting how frayed it looked. He’d always been meticulous about his hands, keeping them moisturized and well-groomed, but apparently this was one more aspect where he had let himself go.  
  
“Obviously something is wrong. Please tell me, Sasuke, I hate seeing you like this.”  
  
“How can you worry about me? I was an asshole,” Sasuke said, his voice almost breaking.  
  
“Yeah, you were. But I’m starting to feel that there’s more to it than you told me.”  
  
Naruto scooted closer to him, his hand once again on Sasuke’s shoulder.  
  
That small touch was the final push, and Sasuke broke apart, and before he knew it he had told Naruto everything.  
  
His father, Fugaku, was the current CEO of Uchiha Enterprises, a firm that had been in their family for three generations. He took great pride in being successful, and there had never been any choice for Sasuke and his older brother, Itachi. They were to follow in his footsteps, and they were to do it with success. Fugaku had great expectations of his sons.  
  
There was only one way to be a good Uchiha. You were successful, you were above all others, and you did not go against the family. Sasuke had grown up knowing that nothing was more important than family. And to protect the family you did what Fugaku wanted.  
  
Uchihas were not gay. Uchihas worked all day, and then came home to a wife that was chosen for her looks and pedigree rather than love. He was expected to father a child, to ensure that there was someone to take over when a heart attack eventually claimed him, like it had his grandfather, and his grandfather’s father. There was no room to be different, no room to do anything that would weaken the image they projected to the world.  
  
His father had made it crystal clear that Sasuke was to give up on his deviant ways and be _normal_. Being the black sheep of the Uchiha family didn’t just mean you were frowned upon; he would be shunned, cut off from the family altogether. There was no place for black sheep in the family, only wolves.  
  
Sasuke had two choices: Abandon his family or abandon his love. He loved Naruto more than he'd ever loved anyone, but the idea that family was everything was so ingrained in him he had no other choice to make. Naruto would find someone new, someone better. Someone that wouldn't think twice about giving up everything for them.  
  
It had never been about money, even though Sasuke knew that pursuing his love would have cut him off from the family fortune. He didn’t care about money. It was about going against everything he had been taught. He just wasn’t strong enough. Family was everything, and Sasuke didn’t matter.  
  
When the flow of words finally stilled Naruto wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. For a while they just sat there, Sasuke enveloped in the smell and feel of Naruto. He had forgotten how good Naruto smelled, how at home he felt in the circle of his arms. He swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of the lump that rose in his throat. He hadn’t cried yet, but he knew it would take very little. His eyes were stinging, but he blinked furiously, keeping any tears at bay. He had showed more emotions today than he had the last decade, and all the talking had left him feeling drained.  
  
“You can’t do this to yourself, Sasuke. You need to be happy as well,” Naruto muttered, lips pressed to the top of Sasuke's head.  
  
“I can’t, Naruto. If I’m happy then it goes against my family.”  
  
“Sasuke, if your family would rather see you like this than happy just because you don’t fit perfectly into their cookie cutter form then they aren’t true family. Family should care about your happiness above anything.”  
  
Sasuke shifted in the circle of Naruto's arms, pulling his feet up onto the couch, close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He felt raw. Naruto’s words rang so true to him, and he was finding it harder and harder to keep on pretending. The last months had been hell, and he didn’t see it getting any better. Just the idea of finding a wife he didn't love, to father children he didn't not want, to keep lying to himself and the world—it sickened him.  
  
“I never stopped loving you,” he muttered into his knees, needing to tell Naruto what he felt.  
  
“You hurt me so bad, Sasuke,” Naruto said. “I loved you more than anything, and then you broke my heart.”  
  
“I know. You were right, I was a coward, just not for the reason you thought. I was a coward for allowing my father to bully me into being someone I’m not and ruining what we had.”  
  
“We were great, weren’t we?” Naruto asked, a wistful smile on his face.  
  
“You were,” Sasuke clarified. Naruto didn’t answer, just tightened the arm wrapped around his shoulder slightly. Sasuke had missed this so much, the feel of Naruto’s warm body against his. He felt safe and calm in a way he hadn’t felt once in the months since their breakup. This was where he belonged, where he was himself, and he had denied himself that, and in the process ruined everything. He hadn’t wanted to hurt Naruto, had just been too afraid to tell him the truth, had wanted to protect himself by a clean break, knowing that if Naruto had begged to take him back Sasuke would have caved and told him everything. It was why had had intended to tell him in a letter, that way he wouldn't have had to see the hurt and anger on his face.  
  
Naruto leaned closer to him, his head resting on Sasuke’s shoulder as they sat in silence next to each other. Sasuke was still curled up on himself, but he was starting to feel more and more like himself just from being here with Naruto. It was messed up, and he knew it, because he had no right to draw upon Naruto’s strength right now. He had ruined what he had, and even though Naruto was comforting him now Sasuke would never dare believe Naruto would take him back even if he decided to go against his father’s wishes and live the life he wanted to.  
  
“You want some water?” Naruto asked after a while. Sasuke’s mouth was dry, so the thought of water was alluring, but he was afraid that if Naruto pulled away it would be for good. As long as Naruto touched him he could keep imagining that this was how his life was now.  
  
Naruto didn’t wait for an answer though; he pulled his arm away and slid off the couch, heading into the kitchen. For a moment Sasuke just stared after him, and then he slowly unfurled his legs, placing them on the ground, trying to gather his thoughts, to get himself under control again. He felt so vulnerable when he showed emotion, having been raised with the idea that emotions were weak and should be hidden away.  
  
He had shrugged off the suit jacket earlier, but now his hands went up to his tie, pulling it off before unbuttoning the topmost buttons of his shirt, tugging at the fabric to get some air around his throat. By the time Naruto came back with two glasses of water Sasuke had composed himself and was sitting casually on the couch, one ankle crossed over the other knee.  
  
He accepted the glass and drained half before placing it back on the coffee table. Naruto had sat down, keeping a full foot of air between them. Sasuke had no idea what to say to him, had no idea what to do. He wanted to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness, wanted to say or do anything to get Naruto back, but at the same time he knew things hadn’t changed. His father would still never accept Sasuke being in a relationship with another man, and the fear of disappointing his family was as strong as ever.  
  
Sasuke leaned back on the couch and rubbed his forehead. He could feel a headache settling right in between his eyes. He had no idea what he should do or say, and if there was even a solution to this whole mess.  
  
“You’ve worn it all this time?” he suddenly heard Naruto say, and he turned his head towards him. Naruto’s eyes were lowered to Sasuke’s neck, and Sasuke’s hand absentmindedly lifted towards it, fingers closing around the jewel hanging from its leather cord. The one Naruto had given him on the day everything went to hell. He hadn’t taken off the blue jewel once, kept it around his neck underneath his shirts, hidden from the world like something too precious to be shown off.  
  
“Yes. I wanted to give it back to you, I knew it wasn’t mine to keep after what I did, but it was the last piece I had of you and I couldn't let it go.”  
  
Blue eyes shifted to his, and they were seemingly overflowing with emotions. Pain and longing and others that Sasuke couldn’t name.  
  
“Do you want it back?” Sasuke said, his voice thicker than usual. He didn’t want to give up the necklace, but if it was what Naruto wanted he’d do it in a heartbeat. He had debated with himself when he found the box with it lying on the side table when he woke the day after their breakup, and had decided that he should mail it to Naruto. It was the blond’s after all; he had no right to keep it after he broke his heart.  
  
But when he had looked down at it, and noticed how the blue colour seemed to perfectly match the blue of Naruto’s eyes he had instantly known that there was no way he could give it up. This necklace was all that he had left, and giving that up would hurt too much. He had pulled the cord over his neck, and hadn’t taken it off once since. The small weight around his neck was both comforting and a constant reminder of just how messed up everything had gotten.  
  
“No, I gave it to you. Keep it,” Naruto said. The hint of tears in his eyes contrasted with the soft smile on his lips.  
  
Sasuke dug his fingernails into the soft flesh of his palms as Naruto shifted on the couch and leaned closer. He restrained himself as Naruto’s hand softly caressed his cheek, only leaning into it gently. He didn’t dare hope for forgiveness.  
  
His eyelids fluttered close, and moments later there was a pair of soft lips against his mouth. Sasuke made a pitiful sound of need deep in his chest, and lightly pressed into the kiss. He wanted to kiss Naruto properly, wanted to show him just how much he loved him, but he needed to let Naruto control this.  
  
Naruto’s lips were just as soft and warm as he remembered, and Sasuke felt his heart thumping in his chest. He had missed this so much, had missed the taste and feel of Naruto, and now it felt like he had finally found it again, but it was so precious and fragile, and he didn’t dare grab for it in case it broke.  
  
All too soon Naruto pulled away. Sasuke wanted to wrap his arms around him and keep him close, wanted to give up every part of himself if it meant being with Naruto again.  
  
“I have to go now,” Naruto said, and Sasuke felt dread settle in his gut when he realised that the soft kiss had felt like a goodbye. No. No, he couldn’t lose Naruto, he couldn’t!  
  
“Please stay,” he pleaded, not even embarrassed over how pitiful he sounded. “I love you, Naruto, I love you so much.”  
  
Naruto hesitated for a moment at those words, but it was too little too late. “You have to work things out with your dad. I care about you a lot, but I will not be your dirty secret.”  
  
Sasuke could only stare after him, completely paralyzed in his sadness, as Naruto rose from the couch, smiled softly at him, and left. As the door closed behind him the first salty tear trailed down Sasuke’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was... a whole lotta angst right there. I must've been in a weird place when I wrote it. :p I desperately wish I was better at this whole drawing thing so I could draw Naruto comforting Sasuke. In my head it makes for a beautiful picture. <3


	3. All In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, hope you enjoy. <3 Tags have been updated. :3

Sasuke stood in front of his wardrobe, eyeing the row of black or otherwise darkly coloured suits neatly lined up in front of him. He finally picked out a charcoal grey one and let out a small sigh as he turned to the row of equally sombre shirts, settling on a white one, figuring going plain was probably a good thing right now, although for a brief moment he wished he owned something garishly coloured instead. The tie he picked out was dark grey with paler grey stripes slashing across it diagonally, finalizing the image of Uchiha Sasuke, powerful businessman. With a look in the mirror he ran a hand through his hair, ruffling up the back of it in a silent rebellion. He had always insisted that his hair naturally stood up in a mess of spikes and couldn't be tamed, although in reality it was easily managed with hair products. He shook his head at his own foolishness. As if a hairdo was good enough a rebellion to matter in the slightest.   
  
After tying his shoes—Italian leather, because naturally nothing else befitted an Uchiha—he walked into the living room again. He stopped in the middle of the room, closing his eyes. For a spectator he would probably look completely calm, but his mind was a storm of conflicting emotions.  
  
The last week had been rough, ever since he last saw Naruto, saw him walk out of his life, leaving behind an ultimatum. The hardest ultimatum possible. Stand up to his family and lose them, or stay with his family and lose Naruto.   
  
He’d barely slept, caught up in pleasant dreams and nightmares alternatively, but that wasn’t anything new. He didn’t think he had slept completely peacefully since the last time he shared a bed with Naruto.  
  
Opening his eyes he took a deep breath and left the apartment. He had a meeting to attend, and it would not do to be late. It was a very important meeting after all. His hand lifted to his neck, feeling the familiar shape of a pendant hanging hidden behind tie and shirt.   
  


***

  
Naruto almost toppled over as he jumped around on one foot, desperately trying to pull a clean sock on the other foot. He just managed to catch himself on the bathroom counter and could triumphantly finish the task. He was fresh out of the shower, and hadn’t bothered drying off properly, which meant that every piece of clothing he tried to pull on was being a bitch, sticking to his damp skin. Annoyed he pulled at his long-sleeved t-shirt to adjust it.  
  
Running a hand through his hair, making sure it stayed in its usual messy do and didn’t flatten down he heard the doorbell ring.  
  
“Please be Girl Scouts,” he muttered to himself. He’d been yearning for sweets all day, but had been too lazy to go anywhere to buy it, instead spending his day off from work working out and then proceeding to do his very best sloth imitation in front of the TV.  
  
He pulled open the door and froze. Definitely not Girl Scouts with cookies.  
  
“Sasuke?” he said in surprise.  
  
“Hi, Naruto,” Sasuke said back. Hearing that voice again sent shivers down Naruto’s back. The dark haired man looked good. A lot better than he had when he saw him almost two weeks ago. He seemed to have gotten some colour back in his cheeks, the tired bruises around his eyes were mostly gone, and his head were held a little higher. The tailored slacks and the slim fitting shirt he wore showed off his body and made him look breathtakingly handsome. Naruto was surprised at the warm, red colour of the shirt, he couldn't’ remember ever seeing Sasuke wearing anything other than black, grey and white. The colour was stunning on him, and instantly Naruto wondered how the hell he had managed to stay away from this guy, because surely there weren't anyone better looking in the world?  
  
He had been fighting with himself daily the last weeks, ever since learning that Sasuke was full of bullshit and hadn't dumped him because he didn't love him, but because he was afraid to go against his father’s wishes. Still a pussy, but a little bit more of an honourable one.  
  
“Can I come inside?” Sasuke asked.  
  
Naruto hesitated for a moment before he stepped to the side, letting Sasuke enter the apartment. Naruto instantly regretted not cleaning up as he had intended to yesterday, because there was clothes littered on the floor, and a precarious stack of empty instant ramen cups teetering on his coffee table next to four—no, five—coffee cups. Usually Sasuke would have scolded him for it, but now he didn’t even seem to notice it.   
  
As Naruto closed the front door they ended up just looking at each other. Naruto had no idea what to say and Sasuke was fidgeting. Just seeing that in itself was almost shocking, because Sasuke Uchiha never fidgeted. A part of Naruto wanted to scream at Sasuke that he should just spit out whatever he was thinking about, because there was obviously something. Naruto was afraid Sasuke had come here to finally break it off for real, to tell him that he had decided that he wasn’t willing to sacrifice anything—everything—for Naruto.   
  
Naruto had tried to move on with his life when Sasuke broke up with him, and even though he had managed to crawl out of bed after a few agonizing days of eating ice cream and sobbing and holding himself back from finding Sasuke and punching him, he had never been able to fully move on, just… ignore it for a while. He’d gone out with his friends, had laughed and had fun—genuine fun—but still, whenever he wasn’t distracted by doing something his mind would instantly flash back to Sasuke. Something he’d done or said, or just how he looked sleeping with his head in Naruto’s lap when they had been sitting on the couch, watching some show neither of them really cared about. That had been the only time he ever seemed to completely relax, and Naruto was sure he had been the only one to ever see Sasuke so relaxed and vulnerable.   
  
Dark eyes met blue as Sasuke seemed to steel himself. “I’ve talked to my father,” he finally said.  
  
Naruto just waited for him to continue, giving Sasuke the time he seemed to need to tell him, even though not yelling at him to just spit it out was the hardest thing he’d ever done. .  
  
“I told him that I am gay, and there’s nothing I can do about that. I told him that I was in love with someone, and if that someone would still have me I would give up everything to be with him. With you.”  
  
Naruto stared at him with wide eyes, lips parted in surprise. He had been expecting a lot of things to come out of Sasuke’s mouth, but he hadn’t actually thought Sasuke would go through with it, that he would give up everything for him, just like that.  
  
To the untrained eye Sasuke would seem unaffected by the words, but Naruto knew there was more, that this had been exponentially hard for Sasuke. He could see it in the way Sasuke’s hands were fisted at his side, in the way his eyes flickered slightly, betraying his insecurity. Sasuke might have aloof Uchiha down to a tee, but Naruto had always known there was something else to him, that something else that drew him to him even when Sasuke was a grumpy bastard most of the time. He also knew what Sasuke had just said really meant, knew this was the ultimate declaration of love Sasuke could’ve made. He had actually done it, come clean to his father and accepted the consequences, all in the hope that Naruto might take him back. Sasuke was going all in.  
  
Naruto had, naturally, never been introduced to Sasuke’s parents once during their relationship, nor had he met any of Sasuke's friends or colleagues. At times Naruto had hated that Sasuke seemingly held him secret from the rest of his life, but he hadn’t really known why until he met him again two weeks ago. The way Sasuke broke down completely showed him just how important maintaining the respect of his father had been, to the point of losing himself completely.  
  
“What happened?” he asked when Sasuke didn’t immediately seem to continue. He heard his own voice shake slightly, and had to bite back the tears that were pricking in his eyes.  
  
“He threw me out of his house, cut me off from the family and money. I think he expected that would make me come back.” Sasuke’s lips pulled into a humourless smirk. “He doesn’t get that this was never about money.”  
  
“Do you, uhm, need anywhere to stay?” Naruto asked, a hand scratching at the back of his head. What did you say when someone gave up your family for you anyways?   
  
“The apartment is in my name, so he can’t take that away. I have enough private savings to last me a few months. Then I guess I’ll just have to find a new job, like everyone else does,” Sasuke said, deceptively calm, until he ruined that image by running a hand through his perfectly arranged hair, mussing it up. He didn’t even seem to notice.  
  
“Are you okay?” Naruto asked lamely.  
  
Sasuke shrugged, but Naruto could see the way his lips tightened. Naruto hated that Sasuke had to go through this, that his father couldn't have acknowledged that he was gay and dealt with it. Sasuke was a good man, and being gay didn’t change that at all. He deserved to be happy, and he deserved both love and family. As it was it seemed like family wasn’t an option right now, although there was always the hope that his father might at some point realise what a bigoted idiot he was. There wasn’t really much Naruto could do with that just now.   
  
“I… feel like I’ve ruined your bond to your family,” Naruto said, realising how stupid that sounded. He was the one who had made the ultimatum. Tell his family or stay away. Naruto might not have been a straight A student, but even he wasn’t foolish enough not to realise what the ramifications of telling a family so caught up in creating the image of a perfect life might lead to.  
  
“No, Naruto. They… are not my family. Family are those who care about your happiness over anything else. You are—were—my family. I was just too foolish to see.”  
  
Naruto lost the fight against the tears he had been trying to hold back when he heard his own words echoed back at him. Family. The one thing Naruto had always been lacking and searching for in his life, and now Sasuke had told him that he was his family? He felt a rush of pure love for this man flow through him. He had never stopped loving Sasuke, even when he was hurting he loved him. He had tried to get over him, but that love was always there in his heart.   
  
“I know I didn’t treat you right, Naruto. I don’t think I ever allowed myself to completely let you in, and I was too much of a coward to stand up for what I wanted, who I wanted. I want to be different. No, I _will_ be different. No matter what I will not be that coward again. I know I could never ask you to forgive me, not after what happened. I just… need you to know that I love you. I always did.”  
  
Naruto knew he should be sceptical, that he should analyse the situation and protect his heart. Knew that it’s easier said than done to go against something so ingrained as maintaining an image was to Sasuke, but that part of him is weak compared to his heart. Naruto missed Sasuke. Missed his grumpiness and his touch and the way he looked at him when he thought Naruto didn’t notice. Naruto knew Sasuke loved him, had always known. Sasuke might have tried his damnedest to shield himself, but Naruto had always seen right through that, and right now all he saw was an insecure man who just wanted to be loved for who he was.   
  
Sasuke’s gaze wavered from his, as if now that he had laid his heart on the chopping block he couldn’t bear to look as his fate was decided upon.   
  
Naruto took a final step closer to Sasuke and pulled the other close, wrapping his arm around him. “I’m here for you,” he whispered.  
  
Hesitating slightly Sasuke finally relaxed into his embrace, and his arms lifted to wrap around Naruto’s waist, fingers twisting in his t-shirt, holding him tight.  
  
It felt so right to have Sasuke in his arms again, his scent in his nose, the faint tickle of soft hairs against his cheek as he brushed it against Sasuke’s head. Sasuke was taller than him by a measly half inch, and they fit together so well, like they were made to be.  
  
“I’ve missed you,” he muttered into Sasuke’s shoulder, and he felt the hands at his back grip tighter.  
  
“I was nothing without you,” Sasuke said. “I don’t care about money or prestige or upholding the image anymore, I just want you.”  
  
Naruto pulled away enough that he could see Sasuke’s face. He cupped it in his hands, thumbs brushing across smoothly shaven cheeks. Dark eyes locked with his, and they just stared at each other, lost in the moment.  
  
Then Naruto, or Sasuke, or both, leaned in, and their lips met. A soft press, testing each other, getting to know one another again. Naruto could feel how Sasuke struggled to contain himself, and in that moment he realised that he didn’t even have a choice. He had already forgiven Sasuke. He’d been hurt, and there was always the chance that he would be hurt in the future, but he was willing to take that risk if it meant having Sasuke in his life again. He moved his arms to wrap around Sasuke’s body and pulled him close to him, fusing their bodies together from toes to foreheads as their mouths grew reacquainted with each other in a fierce kiss.  
  
Sasuke tasted vaguely of milky coffee, and Naruto couldn't get enough as he deepened the kiss, head tilting so he could get the right angle to kiss him thoroughly.  
  
His hands slid to bury in Sasuke’s soft hair, silky tresses tangling in his fingers. Sasuke’s lips parted on a gasp as Naruto tugged, and he used the opportunity to slide his tongue in, tasting the warmth of Sasuke properly, coffee and spice and something uniquely Sasuke. He had forgotten how intoxicating the taste of him could be.  
  
Sasuke was quick to retaliate, and the kiss intensified, tongues and lips tangling and teasing and tasting.  
  
Naruto needed more, needed everything. Sasuke was like a drug, and now that he had a taste again he couldn't stop himself, didn't want to stop himself. His hands moved from hair to start tugging at clothes, and soon they were stumbling through the apartment leaving a trail of clothes in their wake. When they tumbled onto the bed they were kicking off their underwear and sliding together, skin against skin.  
  
Sasuke was warm underneath him, a faint blush tinting the pale flesh across his upper chest as well as his cheeks. Naruto didn't hesitate as he started familiarising himself with every inch of that flawless skin all over again, fingers brushing down sensitive ribs while his mouth travelled across jaw to his neck. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, allowing Naruto full access to do whatever he wanted to. Naruto sealed his lips around a patch of skin and sucked, hard, only pulling away after he had left behind a dark red mark. He wanted Sasuke to see the evidence of this whenever he looked in the mirror so Sasuke was reminded of just who he belonged to.  
  
Sasuke’s hands drifted to Naruto’s hair, burying themselves in it, tugging hard. Naruto moved back up his body to claim Sasuke’s lips again, losing himself in the feel of kissing him after months of being alone.  
  
“I love you so much,” he muttered against Sasuke’s lips, in-between kisses and licks and nips.  
  
Sasuke answered in a deep moan as Naruto shifted his hips, their hard lengths sliding together in a sweet drag of friction. God how he’d missed Sasuke’s body. The taste of salt on his tongue as he ran it down the smooth definition of his pecks, the scent of musk in his nose, the feel of soft skin against his own. He hadn’t been with anyone since Sasuke, and now he was glad, because he didn’t think anyone could ever measure up to this. Sasuke always lost himself in passion when they had sex, his body writhing with pleasure, a stream of moans and groans flowing from his lips. The sounds Sasuke made sent shivers of excitement down Naruto’s back. Nothing turned Naruto on more than seeing Sasuke unravel because of what Naruto was doing to him.  
  
Crawling down Sasuke’s lean body, leaving kisses along pecs and abs and hipbones he finally found his target. Sasuke was hard, drops of smeared precum gleaming on the reddening head of his erection. Naruto leaned in and dragged his tongue along velvety flesh, delighting in the tang of bitter sweetness.  
  
He heard the crinkle of cotton as Sasuke’s hands fisted in the sheets, and glanced up his body, seeing Sasuke’s head thrown back, exposing the long line of his throat. Naruto grinned as he sealed his lips around the head of Sasuke’s cock, slowly moving down the hard length. He’d missed this. The feel of Sasuke in his mouth, the sounds he made as Naruto took him to the hilt, the way his hips twitched as he tried not to buck into Naruto’s mouth.  
  
Naruto let one of his hands rest on Sasuke’s abs, loving the way the muscle contracted underneath his fingers. The other hand was gently cupping balls as he steadied the hard flesh in his mouth before he started sucking Sasuke off in earnest, his mouth and tongue working hard to unhinge the usually so stoic Uchiha.  
  
It didn’t take long before fingers curled into his hair again, soft moans of his name spilling from Sasuke’s mouth. “Naruto, I’m…”  
  
Naruto let his tongue trace around the head once before taking the length past his lips again, tongue teasing along the hard flesh as he moved down until wiry curls tickled his nose. A slow slide of wet mouth upwards, and Sasuke gave in. Naruto’s name spilled from his lips in a drawn out moan as pale legs twitched when Sasuke came, thick ropes of cum filling Naruto’s mouth.  
  
Naruto slowly moved off Sasuke’s softening length, planting a soft kiss against the sharp edge of a hipbone as he slid back up his body, claiming his Sasuke’s lips in a fierce kiss.  
  
“Naruto, I need you,” Sasuke muttered into the kiss, his voice husky as his hands moved across Naruto’s shoulders, nails scratching just hard enough to leave reddening lines but not break the skin.  
  
Naruto grinned as he planted a last, deep, kiss on Sasuke’s lips before scooting close enough to the nightstand to fetch what he needed from the drawer there.  
  
Small bottle and foil packet in his hands he kneeled between Sasuke’s legs, letting his eyes drag over the body lying in front of him. Perfectly styled hair was now mussed up, bangs going every which ways. Lips were tantalizingly reddened, and a delicate blush spotted Sasuke’s chest. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed heavily, and his dark eyes were locked on Naruto, swirling with passion and lust.  
  
Naruto let a hand trace down his abs to lock around his hard erection, and he could see Sasuke’s eyes follow the motion, his breath catching for a moment as Naruto gave himself a slow pull, feeling how he was already sticky with precum. He was so turned on, wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the tight heat of Sasuke’s body, to claim him, but he wanted to enjoy this moment, needed to show Sasuke just how much this meant to him, that he would give up everything to be with him.  
  
Gently nudging Sasuke’s legs further apart he ran his hands across pale flesh, feeling goose bumps rise in his wake. Sasuke was so soft under his palms, only a soft sprinkle of hair trailing up firm thighs. He locked his hands around Sasuke’s knees, pulling them up, and spreading Sasuke open in front of him.  
  
Their eyes didn’t waver from each other as Naruto clicked open the bottle and poured cool lube onto his fingers, fingers reaching down, brushing against testicles and perineum until they found the puckered opening they were searching for.  
  
He took his time, fingers lightly pressing against him, spreading the clear gel and teasing, until Sasuke were fisting the sheets again, his cock twitching as it grew interested anew, but wasn’t quite up to the task of hardening just yet. Naruto chose that moment to slide a finger inside, watching as Sasuke’s eyes widened.  
  
Naruto wanted to make this perfect, wanted Sasuke desperate for him, wanted to show him just how good they could be, so he slowly prepared him, only adding a second and then a third finger when Sasuke resorted to begging for it. Sasuke was writhing underneath him, his cock slowly filling, half-hard by now. His dark eyes were growing glassy from the lust that flooded him, and a sleek layer of sweat spread on his body, intensifying the musky scent that had risen in the room. Naruto loved that smell, felt his cock impossibly harden further as he drew in that intoxicating scent.  
  
Strong thighs locked around his hips, trying to pull him closer.  
  
“Please Naruto, I need you, I need you so much,” Sasuke pleaded, and Naruto found that he couldn't resist him anymore.  
  
Quickly rolling on the condom and applying a layer of slick lube over the it he leaned in, propping himself up on an elbow above Sasuke as he grasped the base of his cock, tilting his hips until the head of his erection brushed against Sasuke’s opening, pressing against it, feeling it slowly give way, allowing him to press inside the tight ring of muscle.  
  
He sunk in slowly, delighting in the tight heat that enveloped him, muscles twitching and gripping at him. Sweat-slickened thighs locked around his hips, pulling him closer, and soon they were connected fully , hips pressed right against ass. Naruto panted as he grasped for control, fending off the orgasm that was spiralling in his gut. He wasn't ready for this to be over just yet, needed to feel more.  
  
He was leaning over Sasuke on his forearms, and like this their faces were inches apart, breaths mingling and gazes locking. He could read everything about Sasuke in those dark depths, all the pain he’d gone through, all the love he had for Naruto as well as the passion that was racking through his body.  
  
Pale arms were locked around Naruto’s shoulders, holding him close to him as Sasuke leaned up, kissing him deeply, his tongue licking its way into Naruto’s mouth, tasting him.  
  
Their bodies moved together fluidly as Naruto started slowly thrusting, a slow movement of hips as he pulled back and pressed into him over and over. He felt nails dig into his back, and his own hands were curled around Sasuke’s biceps as he grounded himself. His body was urging him on, eager for release, but he wanted to enjoy this slow build-up to the fullest, to make up for all the time away from Sasuke.  
  
Their bodies were pressed flush together, and he could feel Sasuke’s cock against his abs, hard again, and he revelled in the slickness that spread on his abdomen as he rubbed across it with every tilt of his hips, loved the way Sasuke’s breath would hitch whenever he moved against him. He wanted to see Sasuke come undone, wanted to see him come again, wanted to hear the sound of him crying out in ecstasy over and over again, but he didn’t think the friction between their bodies would be enough, not when Sasuke had come once already. He would need to abandon the feeling of their bodies sliding together if he wanted to accomplish what he wanted.  
  
He locked his hands around Sasuke’s hips as he drew himself up to a kneeling position, keeping himself buried deep inside his lover as he maneuverer them around until he could lean back against the mass of pillows that served as a headboard. Sasuke was sitting in his lap now, his legs bent at Naruto’s sides, arms slung around his neck, long bangs hanging in his eyes, plastered to his forehead. Naruto lifted a hand and brushed the soft, black hair out of his eyes before curling it around his neck to pull him in for a kiss while the other hand tightened on his hip, urging him to move.  
  
Sasuke seemed equally intent on drawing their pleasure out, with the agonizingly slow movement he started, lifting up and sinking down again, his abs contracting as he took Naruto in deep.  
  
Naruto knew he wouldn’t be able to last, and he had no intention of coming alone. He moved his hand from Sasuke’s neck, traced it down his chest, twisting lightly at dusky nipples on his way down, brushing against abs and tracing along sharp hipbones until he could finally lock his hand around Sasuke’s hard length, giving it a firm stroke.  
  
It didn’t take long before Sasuke’s movements grew choppier, his breath ragged as he threw his head back, sinking down on Naruto, _hard_. His cock twitched in Naruto’s hand as he came with a gasp, thin streams of cum running down Naruto’s hand.  
  
Naruto wrapped both arms around Sasuke’s ass, and used his grip to thrust up into his lover. Sasuke was clenching down on him, tight and warm and so perfect, and Naruto felt the orgasm he had tried to keep at bay wash over him like a tsunami.  
  
“Sasuke!” he heard himself yell out as the world narrowed, and all he could see were dark eyes watching him. He thrust up a few more times, until the orgasm washed away, leaving him completely spent, his heart beating a wild drum beat in his chest..  
  
Sasuke collapsed on top of him and they kissed lazily, fingers tracing nonsensical patterns at whatever body part they were closest to.  
  
It took a few minutes before Naruto had gathered himself enough to do anything but breathe. He rolled Sasuke to the side so he was stretched out next to him, and quickly discarded of the condom before pulling the sheets over them, tucking Sasuke close to his body, arms wrapped around him. They were slick with sweat still, there were cum smeared between them and the scent of sex was thick in the air around them, but right then everything was perfection. He had Sasuke back in his arms, and this time he was not going to let him go.


End file.
